Memories in The Rain
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Sebuah kisah antara Hong Kong dan Canada yang sungguh stereotipe. Dengan latar belakang hujan di sore hari di negara Kanada, Hong Kong merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. A request from DSBJahat.


Kisa-chan: lappie saya balik! Uhyohyohyo... berhubung yang minjem lappie saya lagi ke Singapore selama seminggu (kalo ga salah sih seminggu) jadi lappie ini akan menjadi uke saya kembali XD

Kyouya: heh, jadi saya siapa?

Kisa-chan: lah, kamu kan versi genderbent saya, masa mau saya semein juga? Selfcest dong! *merinding*

Kyouya: eh? Oh iya ya... uke saya kan si Kazuka.

Kisa-chan: Mba DSBJahat aka Mba Ifa aka Mas Hong Kong yang suka kesel sama Marina Ismail gara-gara ngerebutin Setsuna F. Seiei (oke, baik, ini ngawur) ini ficnya, saya persembahkan dengan piring mewah dan alat makan perak. Serbetnya minjem aja dari tetangga sebelah, saya kan ngga ngemodal. *bangga*

Warnings: OOC, Country Name Used, abal, heavy-romance, shounen-ai, Crack!Pair, typo, humor (?), dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer: no own, no sue!

Don't Like? Get Away, Don't Bother Reading This Crappy Story.

.

.

.

_**M**__**emories in The Rain**_

.

.

.

Sore hari merupakan waktu yang paling indah. Waktu di mana matahari tenggelam seakan ditelan oleh bumi. Pemandangan indah yang sayang jika dilewatkan.

Tetapi, sore ini bukanlah sore yang menyenangkan bagi Hong Kong.

Karena sore ini adalah sore di mana ia sedang berada di Kanada dan dalam perjalanan pulang ke hotel setelah Konferensi Dunia, yang istilah kerennya adalah World Conference, ditambah lagi menggigil kedinginan -yang ia sangka sebagai hipotermia akut- di halte bus di negeri orang.

Walaupun paragraf di atas tidak nyambung dan tidak masuk akal, namun itulah yang Hong Kong pikir menjadi titik berat di sore hari ini.

Ia baru saja pulang dari Konferensi Dunia dan memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke minimarket untuk membeli sekotak susu. Namun, naas, saat ia baru saja berjalan sekitar 100 m, hujan turun dengan deras. Hong Kong tak punya pilihan lain selain berteduh di halte terdekat sambil menunggu bus yang melewati hotelnya. Terkutuklah America yang mengajak nation lain pergi minum sehingga mobil jemputannya dipakai untuk pergi ke bar.

Hong Kong menghela nafas dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Sejak ia duduk di halte tersebut, belum ada bis yang lewat satupun. Bahkan halte itu sepi, tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di halte tersebut. Diam-diam ia berharap ada seseorang yang menemaninya di sini. Nurdin Khalid juga tidak apa, yang penting ia tidak sendirian.

Hong Kong menghembuskan nafasnya, mengeluarkan kepulan uap air yang menandakan dia kedinginan. Di saat seperti ini ia benar-benar merindukan selimut tebal di rumahnya, semangkuk mochi beku (?), dan juga foto-foto yaoi SB*JK milik Author.

...lupakan kalimat terakhir. Yang pasti, ia merindukan rumah.

Hong Kong lalu melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Ia melihat beberapa orang memakai payung. Ah, andai saja ia punya payung, ia tidak keberatan jalan sampai hotel. Toh, yang penting sampai, kan?

Bukannya Hong Kong tidak mau hujan-hujanan untuk kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Tetapi, kalau ia pingsan di jalan karena hipotermia, siapa yang mau menggotongnya? Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mungkin hipotermia hanya karena hujan-hujanan sambil berjalan sejauh 12 kilometer. Ekstrim, memang. Tetapi itulah kira-kira jarak dari tempatnya berteduh sekarang hingga ke hotelnya.

Hong Kong kembali pada pikirannya sendiri. Ia bingung, mengapa Author menggunakan namanya kebanyakan di awal paragraf? Oh, itu karena Author tidak tahu lagi di mana harus menyimpan namamu. Author senang memakai kata ganti 'ia'.

Diam. Si muka stoic itu kembali diam. Ia bahkan lupa membawa ponselnya sendiri. Hari ini benar-benar a bad day untuk seorang Hong Kong. Ah, andai saja ia Gayus Tambunan, yang bisa pergi ke Bali. Mungkin, ia sudah menyewa seseorang untuk mengantarnya pulang ke Hong Kong. Ini masih mungkin, lho. Karena Hong Kong tahu ia harus menerima konsekuensi dikejar-kejar aparat pemerintahan karena korupsi trilyunan.

Hong Kong menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak mata duitan, ia hanya mata aspalan (?). Daripada korupsi uang, lebih baik ia korupsi aspal karena aspal bisa diuangkan dan tidak bisa dilacak. Kalau uang bisa dilacak dari kartu kredit, kalau aspal kan ngga ada kartu aspal.

Mari kita sudahi pembahasan mengenai aspal di atas, karena sepertinya Author di-death glare Hong Kong.

Andai saja si maniak mi ayam itu di sini, ia bisa meminta tumpangan ke hotel. Sayangnya, tadi Nesia harus buru-buru pulang ke negaranya, karena ada kasus bom meledak di Jalan Dipatiukur sekalian untuk menagih fic pesanannya pada Author.

...lupakan lagi kalimat terakhir. Itu cuma khayalan ngga bermutu milik Author.

"Hong Kong?"

Hong Kong mendongak ke arah suara tersebut. Menemukan si empunya negara di mana ia berada sekarang.

"Canada...?"

Canada kaget. Ia mengenalinya?

"Oh... eh... ehm... ke-kenapa kau sendirian di sini?" tanya Canada.

"Aku sedang menunggu bus untuk kembali ke hotel. Tetapi daritadi tidak ada bus yang datang." Jawab Hong Kong dengan wajah stoicnya.

Dalam hati Canada mengutuk kembarannya karena mengajak semua orang pergi minum.

"Eh... mau ikut ke rumahku? Jaraknya lebih dekat daripada hotel tempatmu menginap. Kalau tidak keberatan..." tawar Canada pada Hong Kong.

"Baiklah..." jawab Hong Kong. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu kedinginan di bawah hujan lagi.

"E-eh... berhubung aku hanya membawa satu payung, kau tidak keberatan sepayung denganku?" tanya Canada yang dihadiahi gelengan pelan oleh Hong Kong. Merekapun berjalan di bawah satu payung menuju rumah Canada.

_**.**_

_**...**__**Memories in The Rain**__**...**_

_**.**_

Ketika berjalan, Canada melihat Hong Kong yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang dan mukanya memanas. Ia pikir ia hanya demam, tetapi, masa sih demam di balik jaket tebal (walaupun sebenarnya bisa)?

Ternyata, Hong Kong sendiri merasakan perasaan yang sama. Walaupun ia tidak memperlihatkannya, tetapi ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang cepat. Ia sempat berpikir ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak, tetapi ia langsung mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ia belum mau mati. Walaupun seorang nation tidak mungkin mati karena penyakit fisik semacam itu, sih.

Canada, entah mengapa, merasa ingin sekali memeluk pemuda Asia di sebelahnya. Yang terpikirkan sekarang olehnya adalah sebuah lagu pendek yang tiba-tiba mengalun entah darimana dengan lirik 'inikah cinta? Oh inikah cinta? Terasa bahagia saat jumpa...' yang sukses membuat dirinya sendiri ber-blushing ria dan merasakan perasaan ingin membunuh Author.

Hong Kong merasa dirinya seperti menjadi seorang uke yang lemah di hadapan semenya. Tetapi, Hong Kong menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan berkata, 'aku seme, aku seme, aku seme,' dalam hati. Ia tidak mau disamakan dengan Nesia yang memang sudah takdirnya menjadi uke seumur hidup. Ralat, sudah takdirnya menjadi uke untuk saat ini. Tolong singkirkanlah peralatan santetmu, Nesia-san.

Lalu, tiba-tiba, lagu Melt dari Hatsune Miku mengalun pelan entah darimana.

_**.**_

_**...**__**Memories in The Rain**__**...**_

_**.**_

Sesampainya di rumah Canada, sang empunya rumah langsung naik ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja putih serta celana pendek yang langsung ia berikan pada Hong Kong.

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini, setelah itu turunlah." Ujar Canada sambil menyerahkan dua potong (?) baju yang tadi ia ambil, mengisyaratkan Hong Kong untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Bukan, bukan mau meng'apa-apa'kan Hong Kong kok, hanya menyuruh Hong Kong mengganti baju di kamarnya. Canada sendiri langsung turun dan membuat dua gelas cokelat panas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hong Kongpun turun dari kamar Canada menuju ke ruang tengah. Ia melihat Canada dengan dua gelas cokelat panas di tangannya menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. Setelah Hong Kong duduk di sofa, ia lalu menyerahkan segelas cokelat pada tamunya.

Perlahan, Hong Kong menghirup cokelat panas itu. Ia meneguknya dan merasakan perasaan hangat menjalar di tubuhnya.

Ia lalu memperhatikan sekeliling.

Ia merasa sedikit aneh di dalam rumah Canada. Atmosfirnya berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan ketika bersama America, walau memang mereka berdua mirip sekali. Tetapi, hey, walaupun wajah mereka mirip tidak berarti sifat mereka mirip, kan? Walaupun hal itu dapat terjadi seperti apa yang terjadi pada Author dan juga Valencia Carriedo. Sungguh miris nasib mereka berdua, selalu salah dibedakan.

Dan kenapa juga harus ada curhat colongan seperti di atas? Tolong hapus kalimat itu dari pikiran kalian karena sepertinya Author sedang mabuk susu.

"Hong? Ada apa?" tanya Canada membuyarkan Hong Kong dari lamunannya yang tidak bermutu.

Hong Kong menggeleng pelan dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada mug cokelatnya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana cairan kental berwarna cokelat dengan rasa yang manis itu memenuhi tiga perempat mug tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana orang membuatnya? Sejak kapan benda ini ada? Dari mana inspirasi pembuatannya? Apakah di dalamnya dicampurkan bahan-bahan seperti sampo dan obat nyamuk? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang bisa membuat Einstein melamun di pojok ruangan.

Canada memperhatikan Hong Kong yang sejak tadi melamun sambil menatap mug cokelatnya dengan pandangan mengerikan. Ia mendengus geli melihat tamunya bermuka serius terhadap sebuah mug. Ia lalu melihat ada noda bekas cokelat di sekitar mulut Hong Kong. Segera Canada menjulurkan tangannya dan menghapusnya perlahan dengan telunjuknya. Hong Kong terperanjat kaget dengan perlakuan Canada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya aneh.

"Menghapus bekas cokelat di mulutmu." Jawab Canada santai.

Menghapus bekas cokelat dari mulut? Sesuatu yang sampai saat ini selalu ia lakukan sendiri, sekarang dilakukan oleh orang lain. Bukan saudara Asia-nya, bukan pula England. Bahkan baik China maupun England selalu memberitahunya untuk membersihkan bekas cokelat tersebut sendiri.

Ia mulai merasakan 'serangan jantung' itu lagi.

Ia terdiam sejenak mendengarkan detak jantungnya dan bertanya.

"Hei, apakah normal jika jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat?"

Canada bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Hong Kong. Apa maksudnya dengan pertanyaan tersebut?

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu normal atau tidak, sih. Tergantung dari apa penyebabnya. Yang tidak normal itu jika ternyata kau memiliki penyakit jantung. Kalau jantungmu berdetak cepat karena memikirkan seseorang yang kau sukai, sih... wajar, kalau menurutku." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Habisnya, daritadi kau melamun terus. Kemungkinannya hanya ada dua, kau mengkhawatirkan kondisi jantungmu atau sedang memikirkan orang yang kau suka."

"Kalau jantungku berdetak cepat karena bertemu seseorang?"

"Itu berarti kau menyukainya."

Hong Kong terdiam sejenak lalu meneguk cokelatnya perlahan, "berarti jika sekarang jantungku berdetak cepat karena memikirkan perlakuanmu tadi, aku menyukaimu?"

Pertanyaan polos itu berhasil membuat Canada tersedak cokelatnya sendiri.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, sewaktu tadi saat berjalan bersamamu, aku berdebar-debar. Kukira aku hanya terserang penyakit jantung dadakan. Tetapi, tadi kurasakan lagi setelah kau menghapus sisa cokelat di mulutku. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Canada hanya bisa tersenyum aneh sambil mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang sekarang dipenuhi semu merah muda, 'menurutku bagaimana apanya?'

"E-ehm... mu-mungkin juga, sih..."

Hong Kong langsung menaruh mug cokelatnya di meja dan duduk di pangkuan Canada; menghadap sang pemilik rumah.

"Kata sensei, kalau aku menyukai seseorang, maka aku harus menciumnya."

Hong Kong mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah pemuda berambut blonde di depannya. Sebelum Hong Kong sempat menciumnya, Canada mendorong badan Hong Kong pelan.

"Dasar... ajaran darimana itu?"

"Itu yang dikatakan sensei padaku."

Canada menghela napas sebentar, polos sekali anak ini. Tetapi, memang tidak dapat disangkal ia juga menyukainya.

Rona pink itu kembali memenuhi wajahnya.

"Mungkin China bicara begitu padamu karena ia mengira kau tipe orang yang menyukai perempuan." Jelas Canada, 'dan tipe seme.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Lalu... apa hubungannya?"

"Ka-karena aku juga menyukaimu, maka..."

Canada berhenti tepat ketika jarak antara bibir mereka hanya tinggal 2 senti.

"...aku yang akan... menciummu..."

Sebuah ciuman lembut yang dalam sekejap berubah menjadi deep kiss membuat Hong Kong terkaget dan hampir jatuh. Untungnya ia langsung memeluk Canada yang juga balas memeluknya. Ia lalu menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati apa yang sekarang dirasakannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan perasaan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, benar-benar kemesraan tanpa paksaan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia berharap agar ini berlangsung untuk selamanya.

Kita hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dan berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Semoga semuanya akan bertahan untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"_Je T'aime Hong Kong. Aku berharap kau bisa berada di sisiku selamanya."_

.

.

.

**Das Ende**

.

.

Kisa-chan: gimana, gimana? Kerasa kaya komik-komik _shoujo_ ngga? Aaaaaah, saya bener-bener pusing ceritanya mau kaya gimana. Jadilah begini saja... _cheesy_, isinya stereotipe, terlambat posting pula! *gigit saputangan*oh ya, dan judul awal a.k.a judul asli fic ini adalah MochiMaple. Berhubung kayaknya ngga nyambung, pas baca ulang paragraf pertama, akhirnya diganti deh. Mba DSBjahat, maaf ya kalau fic-nya jelek, trus kalo fic-nya bukan lemon seperti yang saya janjikan... (hey, sulit sekali membuat Hong Kong menjadi uke) tolong review, kritik, sarannya... kalau flame, silakan anda menunggu jamur tumbuh di dinding pojok kamar saya saja. Termia kasih untuk semuanya *bows*

_Special thanks for Haefalent and Valencia Carriedo._


End file.
